Shattered
by makinnasty1
Summary: Naruto suspects that Sakura is cheating on him which ends up in a bad way. First oneshot unless high demand for more. Sad ending. Rated M for heavy language.


Shattered

Author notes: should I make this a full story or keep this a one shot this is my first one shot.  
>Also what did you think of it I will go back and fix my grammar mistakes later. This is a sort of like a tragic love story not trusting your partner does destroy a lot of relationships. If I kept going with this tragic love story then it'll probably get better. I was just getting out all of my emotions. I do have some good news I finished chapter 6 of The Anbu Captain. I just have to re read the chapter and correct my grammar.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Motivation for this story was the song Shattered by Trading yesterday

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I write you a letter that begins with I love you and ends with I love you and somewhere in the middle is one goodbye for every hurt.  
>- Patricia Smith<p>

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuck you!" A woman with short pink hair and a red headband yells.

"Fuck me?!" A blond with whiskers and shorter blonde hair questions.

"Yes fuck you! I'm getting so tired of your ass!" The girl name was Sakura Haruno she's the head medic.

"So what your running away now Sakura! Huh?! Like you always do!" This guy name is Naruto Uzumaki he's the village hero.

"Me! Running away you must be a dumb ass.!"

"You call me it everyday! So I must be!" Sakura whips her head around from packing up her clothes.

"It's meant as a fucking nickname!" She goes back to packing up her clothes angrily. She zips up the zipper of the suitcase and stands up she stomps over to the door but Naruto is blocking her exit.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Naruto cerulean eyes was looking down at her with fury in them.

"None of your business!" She attempts to step around him but once again he steps in her way.

"Get out of the way." Sakura growls at him.

"You're running away again! We can work it out but you never seem to want to!" This time he steps aside his eyebrows furrow. She opened up the door but before she left Naruto spoke up.

"Sakura-chan please we can work this out." Naruto eyes soften tremendously.

Sakura turns her head slightly to look at him with one eye. He saw pain and tears in those usually electrifying emerald eyes. A tear slide down her cheek and her lips were trembling.

She looked so broken.

Naruto just wanted to reach out to her and comfort her tell her he loves her cuddle with her. As he took a step forward to do those things her next words cut him off completely.

"Not this time Naruto. Looks like we're over." She runs out of the house they shared disappearing in the Crowd of villagers.

Naruto stared at the door he had a pained expression. "Dammit!" He punches the wall and puts a hole in it. Naruto looks down with a shadow covering his eyes. A watery substance falls from his face.

Tears.

"Don't leave me Sakura-chan." He whispers. Naruto then runs out the house looking everywhere for his Sakura-chan.

Naruto finally finds her in the arms of another man crying her eyes out. Naruto could feel his anger rise to great levels he stormed over to his best friend and his girlfriend.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Sasuke Uchiha has black hair with a deep black eyes. Sakura just digs her head deeper into his chest which broke Naruto's heart even more.

"Sakura-chan.." He reaches out to her but she just flinches away from him. Tears once again formed in his eyes and quickly whips them away with his sleeve. "I see. I should of knew it's always fucking Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura looks up at him about to retort but was cut off.

"I can't deal with this shit anymore. I guess we are over then." He turns on his heel he hears her whisper his name but doesn't turn around which took all his will power.

Xxxxxxx

A month later

The sound of shattered glass echoes in the house. Dirty clothes was everywhere on the floor of the house. Broken picture frames was littered on the ground of the house. We enter the bathroom where a blonde was standing losing his mind.

The sound of shattered glass came from when he punched the mirror his reflection was mocking him constantly. He needed her in his life.

He need to see her. Naruto looks at the clock in the kitchen and nods.

Naruto had not shaved in a month and was currently wearing a beard and his hair was slightly longer. He slips into a pair of sweat pants and a black shirt he also slips into his ninja sandals and makes his way to the hospital.

Upon arriving at the hospital Naruto looked around the place he knew exactly where to find Sakura at.

He walks around the 1st floor until he reaches a door that says Head Medic Sakura Haruno. Naruto takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. He knocks on the door and hears an angel voice tell him to come in.

Naruto walks in and takes a seat in the chair waiting for her to look up. "If it's anymore paper work then you can just get o-" Sakura looked at the blonde shock clearly written on her face it morphs into an unreadable look.

"How may I help you Uzumaki." Naruto winces but straighten up his posture.

"Sakura I'm tired of playing games." Naruto voice was full of authority and was as serious as he has ever been.

Sakura narrows her eyes slightly. "Hmm you look different new hair cut?"

Naruto slams his hand on her desk in anger. "Enough!"

Sakura sighs and clears her throat. "What do you want Naruto? I'm not in the mood for this."

"I want to talk." Sakura nods and he keeps going. "I want us to work this problem out. No more running away face to face talk."

Sakura doesn't say anything she just stares at him. "Can we talk about this later I'm sort of in-" "no!" He cuts her off.

Sakura looks into his eyes shocked they were full of determination. "Do I have a choice in the matter?" She already knew the answer but just in case she asked.

"No." Sakura sets done her pen gather up all of her paper work in one pile and push it to the side. "Alright talk."

He nods. "I want to apologize I should of never suspected that you were cheating on me with Sasuke. I guess old wounds don't heal as quickly as I thought." This time Sakura nods. "You're not going to accept my apology?"

"I'll have to hear everything you have to say first." She crosses her arms across her chest.

"Ok. Anyway I know we have our ups and downs but that doesn't mean we have to end our relationship."

"Naruto I meant what I said I'm tired of fighting I just I don't think I can do it anymore." Sakura looked away with a sad expression she refused to look into his eyes.

Naruto gets up from his chair and walks around the desk and bends down in front of her. "Sakura-chan please look at me." He begged her and she did.

Cerulean met glassy looking emerald.

"Remember when we first started dating I was a nervous wreck."

Flashback

Sakura storms into Ichiraku ramen angry. "Naruto!" The unsuspecting blond tensed up.

"What the matter with you?!" She was now sitting on a stool facing him anger clearly written on her face.

"W-what do you mean Sakura-chan?" He nervously asked.

"Just because I call you a Baka doesn't mean you have to act like one all the time." She orders a bowl of ramen. "I don't k-know what you're talking about Sakura-chan."

"Bullshit you've been avoiding me." She says.

"Why would you think I'm avoiding you Sakura-chan." Naruto gives her a nervous look.

"Oh gee I don't know cause I haven't seen you in weeks and it's clearly written on your face." Sakura rolls her eyes and digs into her hot bowl of ramen that just arrived.

"I've been busy..." Sakura gives him a dry laugh. "Yeah busy enough to go to Ino for some advice." She scoffs. "You're such a liar. Look if you don't want to be my friend anymore then tell me." She pays for her ramen and gets up to leave but someone grabs her wrist and pulls her back.

"That's the problem I don't want to be just friends." He paused for a second and saw the confusion in her eyes. "Do you want to know why I'm really avoiding you?" She nods her head and takes a seat. "I-I don't want to lose myself when I'm around."

"Eh?" She lifts one delicate eyebrow. "Naruto what do you mean you would never lose yourself around me."

"You're not understanding!" He shouts. "Then help me understand!" She shouts back then his lips smashed into hers.

Sakura eyes widen as her best friend kisses although it was a sloppy kiss he pours his love and desperateness into it.

As soon as it started it ended sakura was frozen still her heart was pounding she could have sworn that he could hear it.

She just stared at him.

"That's what I mean when I say I don't want to lose myself but looks like I just did."

Sakura hands go to her warm and tingly feeling lips. "W-why?"

"Because Sakura-chan I've loved you for a long time. So many times I've wanted to do that I thought that I would be able to admire your beauty without touching guess I couldn't."

Naruto grabs both of her hands into his and kisses them. "I love you Sakura-chan even if you don't love me back I'll just keep watching and admiring you from afar. No matter how much seeing you with another guy hurts as long as you're happy then I am too."

Sakura smiles at him which confuses him. "Well this is actually turning into a great date." She giggles at the dumbstruck look on his face.

"T-this is a date?!" She nods her head and stands up.

"Come on we're burning daylight." Naruto follows her it wasn't until they were walking away from the ramen shop did he finally snap out of his trance.

Sakura felt herself get picked up from the ground and spun around. She couldn't help but laugh as he screamed to the world that he was dating Sakura.

"Oi Baka put me down!"

Flashback end

Sakura nods her head a small smile he wipes away her tears with his thumb.

"I meant every word and I still do even if we never get back together I'll just admire your beauty from afar." A goofy grin spreads on his face.

"I'll probably fall apart but you'll put me together I know you will." This time Naruto was openly crying in front of her.

"Just please remember the time we've been together."

Sakura felt she was going to cry any minute. Naruto got up and walked to the door. "Just know that I will always love. Don't let me take away your happiness." He walks out and closes the door and slides to the ground.

Sakura runs to the door and was about to open it before she just stopped and slid down the door too.

"Naruto I accept your apology please come back I-I need you. If I put you together then who's going to put me together. It's all an act I think and dream about you all the time you're the only person I want please. I-I love you Naruto!" She screams out she looks behind her at the door she felt Naruto's presence.

Naruto heard her confession he wanted to so badly open up the door and kiss her and bathe her in his love. But he just couldn't he wanted her to be happy with someone else. So he gets up and walks away looking down at the floor. 'I'm so sorry someone will put you together.'

Sakura didn't move realizing that Naruto left he just left her. "You said you loved me yet you're leaving me. You're no better then Sasuke."

'What's this feeling.' Naruto clutches his shirt where his heart was currently beating frantically. Naruto heard her words he knew exactly what he was feeling.

His heart shattered into a million pieces without him even knowing he walked out of the hospital. His breathing quickens and his heart beats faster and faster. He was having a panic attack. He falls to his knees one of his arms holds him up from falling on the ground. He heard yelling but couldn't make out the words.

Naruto's world then goes black and his arm fails him.

At that moment Sakura couldn't take the pain and tears she broke the glass window and ran out of the hospital building.

"Where did she go?"

"Was he dead?"

What happened to them both.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am taking this in, slowly, taking it into my body. This grief. How slow the body is to realise you are never coming back.  
>- Donna Masini<p> 


End file.
